Nyotalia -Girls Night Out
by NightsGleam
Summary: This is going to be one hell of a week... Fem!AmericaxEngland, Fem!ItalyxGermany, Fem!RomanoxSpain, Fem!CanadaxFrance, and others! Rating for language.
1. Just a normal day

**A/N: I'm scared you guys are gonna hate this story, but Ima try and post this anyway. Some characters are female, and I will refer to their human names.**

**Felicia (FiFi)- Italy**

**Lovina (Lova) -Romano**

**Amelia -America**

**Madeline (Maddie) -Canada**

**Sakura -Japan**

**Elizabeta -Hungary**

**Natalya -Belarus**

**Ludwig -Germany**

**Gilbert -Prussia**

**Arthur -England**

**Roderich -Austria**

**Francis -France**

**Ivan -Russia**

**Yao -China**

**Antonio -SpaiN**

** And if the others come, I'll tell ya!**

* * *

Chapter One

Just A Normal Day.

Felicia looked up, sighing. It was 4:30 in the morning, and she still couldn't sleep. She was tired, but her mind was too excited. Tomorrow, she and her sorella, Lovina or Lova, would take the other girls out. Amelia, Maddie, Sakura, etc, were all coming. Ludwig said he was taking Ivan, Yao, Arthur, and the boys out somewhere too! Anyway, the girls had started a restaurant and they worked there.

"Hey!" A pretty blondish-brown haired girl with blue eyes came up. "S'up FiFi?"

"Amelia, quit calling me that!" Felicia giggled. "It's fine, nice day today."

"Yeah!"

"Sorella, can we go yet?" Lova appeared, looking annoyed. She was followed by Elizabeta, Maddie and Sakura.

"Where's Natalya?"

"She said she needed to do something."Sakura answered.

"Oh, ok!" Felicia smiled and started walking. She began humming one of her favorite songs.

"So, FiFi, how's life?"

"It's awesome! I have a little crush now." She blushed, glancing down as Lovina glared at her.

"Che cosa? Non mi hai detto? Ti proibisco di oggi nessuno che non lo so!" She said in Italian, making Felicia flinch.

"Ma voi lo conoscete!"

"No! Io no!"

The conversation went on and the others Glanced around, not fully understanding.

Finally, they came to a large shop. The girls smiled and raced inside.

"Let's do this!" Felicia cried and the girls cheered.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter because I was too nervous. See if yo can translate on your own! BTW, I would really apreciate if you reviewed. I might not update if lack of reviews or because I'm roleplaying with friends on Kik.**

~NightsGleam


	2. Rainy Days

**A/N: Holy crap. Thank you! Three follows, two reviews, and two favs? I was so nervous, but thx to you guys, I might attempt at making this chapter long, (maybe).**

** Anyway, I am working on more Nyotalia stories. One is going to be where they go to this private highschool/collage, and the other is where they are all normal but England (of course) messes up the spell that he was using and transforms himself, France, Spain, Prussia, Germany, and everyone who isn't a girl in this story into a girl. xD**

** Plus, I need more ideas. This chapter is taking forever to type, and I have no idea what to do with the boys. SO Ima just attempt at the boys.**

** Enjoy~!**

**Warning: This chapter contains languge that proves the rating is T. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the Hetalia Characters.**

**Quick run down of names:**

**Feliciana/Felicia- N. Italy**

**Lovina/Lovi- S. Italy/Romano**

**Amelia- America**

**Madeline/Maddie- Canada**

**Sakura- Japan**

**Elizaveta- Hungary**

**Natalya- Belarus**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Gilbert- Prussia**

**Francis- France**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Arthur- England**

**Roderich- Austria**

**And of course, the others, but they are not mentioned in the story yet. **

**Again, Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rainy Days**

* * *

_With the girls..._

* * *

_Madeline's P.O.V_

* * *

What really sucks is that as soon as we got there, it started to pour. Lightning crackled across the sky as we stared out. No one goes out in weather this bad! And I was looking forward to today.

"Aww. What now?" Felicia complained. Elizaveta shrugged and glanced at the rest of us.

"Maybe we could just hang out somewhere?" I suggested. Everyone stared at me. Of course, they probably hadn't noticed me. No one really does. Not even my sister! I glanced at the floor.

"Great idea Maddie!" Amelia exclaimed. "But how? And Where?"

"We could always call a taxi." Lovina suggested, finally speaking up. Natalya and Elizaveta nodded in agreement.

"But _where?_"

"What about the mall?" I suggested. Malls were pretty fun to go to, shopping and stuff.

"It might be closed." Some of the girls murmured in agreement with Felicia's statement. "But that seems fun~!"

"What if it is closed?" Sakura asked, a little worriedly. _Oh! I didn't think of that! _I thought.

Great. What now? The other girls looked bored, and were now discussing the matter. I shook my head and began thinking of other places.

* * *

_Lovina's P.O.V_

* * *

Fuck. It was either the mall, or Amelia's idea to go to an indoor skate park. I didn't really mind the skate park idea, or the mall, but I'd rather not be surrounded by giggling girls buying things at a mall or having boys stare at girls who are skateboarding._  
_

Of course, it had to be both.

First thing we checked was the mall, which was open. So I was pulled along with the others, and eventually stood in a jewelry store.

"Look!" Felicia cried and pointed at a gold necklace with some kind of gem. Looking closer, I realized it was emerald. "Can I have it?"

"Well, it's the mall. And it is up to you, I guess." Elizaveta said. "We are here for fun, right?"

Felicia looked up happily and wandered off to find someone who works here. Amelia and Maddie where staring at some bracelets and Natalya was looking at rings, the reason obvious. Elizaveta and Sakura joined me in looking at other jewelry before somebody screamed.

Our heads whipped around before realizing that someone was proposing! The person who screamed was a blonde woman who was no crying and hugging a man.

"Aww! That's so romantic!" Elizaveta murmured, and Sakura nodded.

I guess it was pretty sweet. But I don't know them. so I don't really care. I turned back to the jewelry, and something caught my eye. It was a diamond necklace with small emeralds and rubies in the shape of a gold heart. Sakura noticed me looking at it, and turned to me.

"It is pretty. Maybe you should see about buying it." She said, glancing at the necklace quickly before looking back at me. I hesitated. It was pretty, but I'm not very big on jewelry. Noticing my expression, Sakura added, "It fits you perfectly."

I stared at the necklace. The Italian flag was green, white, and red. The combination on this piece of jewelry was simaler, even in the right spots. Right then and there, Elizaveta noticed what was going on and picked up the necklace. "Then I'll pay for it!"

"W-What? No! I can pay for it myself!" I took the necklace back and stomped off, leaving them to laugh at my reaction. How dare they laugh?

Amelia and Felicia were over there too, paying for what they found. I swear Felicia had about twice as much as Amelia, who only had a few bracelets, a necklace, and a pair of earrings.

Now I realize that this mall thing was going to be a disaster.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

* * *

After hours and hours of the mall, the girls finally agreed to go skateboarding. However, they did more talking then skateboarding. Amelia was one of the only ones that actually enjoyed skateboarding.

"Well, apparently it's going to rain for awhile.. I hope it stops soon." Maddie said.

"That sucks! What do we do then?" Amelia walked up, done skateboarding.

"Well... Maybe we could have a sleepover!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a longer chapter at least. Next chapter will (hopefully) come soon!**

** PM or Review ideas or questions about the story!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
